


Gunsmoke & Silk

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: storm's AEDWQ 2020 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AEDWQ 2020, Alternate Universe - Western, Drabble, M/M, Week 3, best laid plans prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: Arthur/Eames Drabble Writer QuarantineWeek 3Prompt:Best Laid PlansGenre:WesternWord count:Between 300 and 400 WordsThis is why we make multiple plans, Eames!
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: storm's AEDWQ 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706965
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	Gunsmoke & Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I owe the idea of this to my darling sister [foxtales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtales)!

Arthur scrabbled to gather up the dark blue silk of the dress and the layers of lace and petticoats beneath it, and cursed the corset that made it hard to breathe and impossible to bend over. “I told you a leg holster wouldn’t work, Eames!”

“Well, fuck, darling, where else were you going to stash a revolver in that get-up? It’s not like those petticoats have pockets big enough for your favorite Colt.” Eames peered cautiously out the window at the dusty street below. The sheriff and his two deputies rode slowly down the middle of the street, eyeing everyone they passed and fondling their rifles.

“I still don’t know why _I_ had to be the one in the dress!”

“Petal, be reasonable, it’s not like that gown would’ve fit _me_. And besides...”

“If you say a word that even _resembles_ ‘pretty’ I will stab you in the face and use your ribs for corset boning.”

Eames glanced over, his eyes gleaming under the wide brim of his cattleman’s hat. “That sapphire blue is a stunning color on you,” he said, low and rough. “If we weren’t on the run, I’d be bending you over that table right now, petticoats and all.”

Arthur paused to stare back, arms full of silk and lace, one long lean leg exposed, clad in a black stocking and garter. Eames growled his desire and Arthur grinned.

“So I’ve learned two things about you today, Mr Eames, only one of which involves your alleged skill at forging bank drafts.”

“Oi, you didn’t know they’d installed a telegraph either! Or that they’d use it to verify the funds!”

Arthur made a soft rueful sound of agreement as he dug around under the layers. “True enough, I suppose. Hah!” He pulled the revolver out triumphantly. “Well, on to plan...hmm...B, C, D, E...are we past J yet?”

“Was that the one where you sneak us past the lawmen as a painted lady and her customer?”

“ _Painted lady_ , Eames?”

“Wag-tail? Nymph du prairie? Soiled dove?” Eames grinned as a thunderous expression gathered on Arthur’s brow and gathered up the frilly bonnet, settling it fetchingly over Arthur’s dark curls. “Shall we go, poppet?”

“I will murder you once we reach Reno.”

“Promises, promises.” Eames smiled. “Now let’s catch the stagecoach. We can always rob it later.”

Arthur’s eyes brightened in anticipation. “Not without a plan.”


End file.
